From the Pages of a Storybook
by LM Simpson
Summary: AU oneshot. A night following Nestor being Nestor. When you're the only human at Marlinspike Hall your life is anything but drab.


**Title: **From the Pages of a Storybook  
**Author: **LM Simpson (Kady the Red Panda)  
**Pairing(s): **Tintin/Haddock, Calculus/Castafiore, Nestor/Irma  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warning(s): **slash, obscure monsters  
**Disclaimer: **I am not profiting from this monetarily. At all.**  
Other tidbits: **Maybe I'll write a legit Nestor/Irma fluff!fic someday. I dunno. But I just really wanted some werewolf Haddock and it sounded cool to pair everyone else with a movie monster/mythical creature.

0000

Master Haddock swigged his Loch Lomond bottle to the last drop. He wiped away what dripped into his beard. A guttural growl shivered about his throat.

"Would you like another bottle, Master Haddock?" Nestor asked.

The former sea captain emerged from his favorite sitting room chair. "No, I believe I am quite alright. I'll just have 'some alone time in my bedroom' for the rest of the night."

He turned to the youthful redhead facing him. Nestor still could not believe this young man was at least tenfold what his outward appearance perceived him as.

"After midnight, Captain?" Dimples marked his cheeks when he smiled.

"As usual, lad. Then it will be safe for you." He brushed his fingers over the bite marks on his lover's neck. "It wouldn't do us any good if I found you as a pretty corpse tomorrow morning, you know." He chuckled once before kissing him on the lips.

The butler knew exactly what Haddock's mind plotted. "Do not worry, Master Haddock. I promise you I will purchase enough meat for the feast tomorrow. Don't tire yourself chasing after rabbits."

"But you know that Captain always captures the best game," Tintin smiled.

A sigh. Tintin was right. Cutts was great with livestock, but not with game like Master Haddock. "Fine then. Just don't steal another lamb or hog, Master Haddock… And especially please do not slaughter anymore humans!"

Haddock, who had by now reached the door, clutched the knob as he turned his head as far as it could.

"I can't guarantee you anything," He said, frowning.

A dog's whimper filled the sitting room. Nestor and Tintin faced the white terrier scratching against the just closed door.

"Nestor," the immortal said, "Will you let Snowy out to relieve himself? I would do it, but I'm expecting—"

"—Not to worry, Mister Tintin. Come here, Snowy…"

He yawned as he walked the canine down the stairs. He made a detour to the master's bedroom and blocked the door with wolfsbane before progressing outside to the garden, and into some bushes. While the little dog took its sweet time, Nestor gave a few thoughts running through his mind attention. Some were mundane, such as whether the little Arabic _djinn_ would attempt to prank him again, or how many chickens he would need to purchase from the butcher tomorrow.

Others were of greater concern, such as whether Master Haddock would break his promise and attack another human being again. Animals were one thing. Even if it was immoral to steal away a farmer's stock, at least it was food. He needed to eat, Master Haddock needed to eat, Master Haddock's mate needed to eat… No, it was the humans that bothered Nestor. So many people disappeared whenever Master Haddock took the form of a snarling black wolf, so many. Even if they were dregs of society (or, as Master preferred, "paramecium, parasites, and sewer rats,") they were still fellow humans. So many times the same twin detectives arrived at Marlinspike to ask if anyone there knew the whereabouts of an Allan, or a Tom, or a couple brothers by the name of Bird, among countless others. Nestor always insisted he never knew them, all the while their half-eaten corpses festered in the basement below.

He heard a wolf howling from within Marlinspike Hall. Master Haddock would leap from his bedroom window and down balconies to the ground soon. As soon as Snowy finished he carried the protesting dog back inside.

As he almost reached the second floor sitting room's landing, he detected another being's presence down the staircase. It did not make footsteps, but rather hopped forward. He squinted his eyes, attempting to view the figure better in the light. The seemingly stoic butler jumped at being caught by surprise of a _jiang shi_ with a green chongsam, black pants, and yellow shoes. And glowing yellow eyes…

"Oh, did I frighten you?" The Chinese vampire bowed, perhaps would've clutched his hand if it wasn't already filled by dog. He blinked and his eyes returned to a normal human color in the dark. "I am so terribly sorry! I did not mean to, honest! I was just feasting on rabbit energy before meeting with Tintin… Say, where is he?"

Nestor wiped sweat from his forehead. "Follow me, Mister Chang…"

As Tintin and Chang reacquainted Nestor changed his focus to the indoor swimming pool Master Haddock installed about a month ago. Inside he found other visitors that surely required attention before he could sleep himself.

Just when Nestor entered a tall, slender Estonian man stripped off his pilot uniform and hopped into the pool from the deep end. Blond hair turned green, as if it stayed in the pool for too long, fingernails elongated into claws, toes webbed for better swimming. The _vodník_ leaned against the edge and waved at the butler.

"Good evening, Mister Skut. Do you need me to do any tasks for you?"

"Oh no, all is fine! Water is fine, heat is fine, all is fi—"

An opera singer's high, high, _high_ notes quaked the room. Skut clutched his ears. "Except for that! Stop before she break glass!"

Nestor did not need to look far for the culprit causing the windows to crack and splinter to the "Jewel Song" from _Faust_.

"Signora," He said to the emerald festooned siren, "Please do desist. At least, until you enter your own bedroom, that is. It is bothering the other guests."

"The best?" Professor Calculus, wearing only olive bathing trunks, said as he glided a hand along Bianca Castafiore's ruby red tail. He happily sighed. "My nightingale is _beyond_ the best! She has the voice of the best songbirds, the best singers, the best of everything! Not even I could change a thing about her, she's so per-"

"Oh, don't stop, Professor!" Bianca giggled. "Or rather, do. So that I can walk with you to my bedroom, as our party pooper insists! We can put on an even better show there than we can here!" She kissed the smitten mad scientist. Calculus lifted her clean out of the water with fresh strength and began rubbing the tail with a lavender body towel so that scales swiftened transition into limbs.

"By the way Nestor," she continued, facing him, "You should find a nice surprise for you in your bedroom. I'm positive you will be very pleased."

He was.

After he checked the sleeping _djinn_, washed and scratched off the itching powder that dumped when he opened said _djinn_'s door, checking to see if the wolfsbane was disturbed (it had not been), and supplying the professor with a clean robe before Bianca and he entered her guest bedroom, it was finally time to go to retire for the night. He changed into his pajamas and out of fatigue, plopped onto his bed without even turning the covers up. He heard Irma, already asleep, against him, emitting warmth only another human could provide. (Not that Tintin and Professor Calculus were also human too, but they were not quite like other humans at the same time.) He looked forward to cooking, cleaning, and even more with her tomorrow. But for now, just having her by his side again was enough. He gained just enough energy to hold her hand and closed his eyes. Even if it would not come true tomorrow, his dream of kissing her brought a rare smile to his face.


End file.
